luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess
*Mother of AngelsTricia Helfer Joins Lucifer Season 2 as Literally the Mother From Hell *Goddess of All Creation *Supreme Goddess *Mama Morningstar *Charlotte *Her Highness |species = Celestial Being |status = Extant |age = Eternal |gender = Female |home = *Heaven *Hell *Earth |family = *God *Amenadiel *Lucifer *Azrael *Uriel *Angels |occupation = Co-Sovereign of Heaven |affiliation = *Charlotte Richards |portrayed by = Tricia Helfer |seasons = Two |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Charlotte Richards is the Goddess of All Creation, the Mother of Angels, the former wife of God, and the co-creator of the universe. History Early History God and the Goddess of Creation were two celestial beings who fell in love with each other. According to Lucifer, they had sex, i.e. "the Big Bang", thereby creating the universe. They had many children together, whom were called angels. They also created a home, which became known as Heaven, the Silver City. Years later, God started focusing on a new project, humanity. God's project caused the Goddess to become distant, and soon both she and her husband began to neglect their family. The Goddess began to despise humans and wished for their undoing. Feeling forsaken, Lucifer acted out and rebelled against his father. Angered by Lucifer's rebellion, God wanted to destroy him, but his wife convinced him to eternally banish Lucifer to Hell instead. Eventually, the Goddess's hatred for humans grew even more. She caused floods and plagues, angered at the time and effort her husband put into their creation instead of their relationship and children. For this reason, God cast her into Hell as well, banishing her from Heaven and appointing Lucifer as her warden. Lucifer, believing that his mother remained indifferent when God cast him out, assigned Mazikeen to torture her. Thousands of years later, five years after Lucifer abandoned Hell to live a life on Earth, the Goddess was able to use her limited strength to escape Hell and come to Earth. There, she ventured to Los Angeles, taking possession of various deceased bodies. After three days, she found Lucifer while in the body of Charlotte Richards, which she has since remained in. Throughout the Series In , Charlotte is referred to as Mom who escaped Hell as Lucifer thinks God chose him to stay on Earth and lock her back in Hell. In , she was able to find Lucifer and show up at his doorstep, experiencing the body's shock that resulted from the soul having previously died. Personality Charlotte is fearless and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves. However, she and Lucifer do not share the same opinion when it comes to humanity. Everything that fascinates Lucifer about people repels his mother with disdain, which is evident from that fact that she is trapped in a human body for her stay on Earth. Despite this, her experiences in her human vessel have seemingly piqued her interest in humanity to want to learn more. She is very dedicated to her family and cares about her children. The loss of Uriel was deeply sorrowful for her. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Charlotte has been stated to be eternal. * Superhuman Strength: During a brief struggle with a robber, she instinctively pushes him, sending him flying across a parking lot and into the wall, which effectively kills him. * Cosmic Awareness: Being the Mother of Angels and God's former wife, Mom possesses nearly infinite knowledge. However, she is not aware of events happening outside of her human horizon. * Vessel Possession: Mom has to use a human vessel in order to interact with beings on Earth. She can possess bodies of recently deceased humans and use each vessel until it dies again. In , Mom takes possession of a series of recently deceased humans throughout Los Angeles, but each ends up dead until she possesses Charlotte Richards. * Healing Factor: Mom is able to heal her vessel's body immediately upon entering it, curing it of any injury and disease. However, this power is limited, as she is unable to heal her vessel anytime after this. Former powers * Nigh-Omnipotence: Collectively with God, she created the Universe. Originally, she was powerful enough to kill God. Rumors say she caused plagues and floods on Earth. However, her powers have seemingly been greatly reduced after she was banished to Hell. According to her, she is no longer the Goddess of All Creation. * Nigh-Omniscience: Originally, Mom was able to perceive events happening anywhere throughout the universe, in Heaven or in Hell. Despite her powers not being at their peak, she was able to gain a superb understanding of human law enforcement after reading a number of books on the subjects for only a few days. Weaknesses * Physical attacks to her host: Physical injuries can harm and kill Mom's host on Earth. * God: God was the one who cast her out and imprisoned her in Hell. * Azrael's Blade: Were she to be stabbed with Azrael's blade while she is weakened and in her human vessel, her essence would be completely eradicated from existence. Family Appearances Gallery 201 promo Lucifer holding Charlotte.jpg 201 promo Charlotte Lucifer.jpg 202 promo Charlotte Lucifer.jpg 202 promo Charlotte Maze.jpg 202 promo Charlotte.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 1.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 2.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 3.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 4.jpg 209 promo 03 Linda Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 10 Dan Charlotte.jpg 210 promo 03 Charlotte.jpg 210 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg 211 promo 06 Charlotte.jpg 211 promo 08 Charlotte Chloe.jpg 211 promo 11 Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 08 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 09 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 10 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 12 Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 13 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 14 Charlotte Maze Lucifer.jpg 213 promo 01 Charlotte.jpg 214 promo 01 Charlotte.jpg 214 promo 02 Charlotte Maze.jpg 215 promo 01 Charlotte.jpg 215 promo 02 Charlotte.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Female characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Sovereign of Heaven Category:Resurrected